Dreams
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: Just a little Prideshipping On Shot for 11-11-11, enjoy.


Alright this one is short, like 7 pages or so, and is not exactly IC. Now if all you have ever seen is the badly done dubbed, still love Kaiba pissed though, then you will find this waaaay more OOC then if you are familiar with the original, so much better charter development for starters. I happen to love Prideshipping so I have others that are not One Shot laying about you can read and review as well as this one. For those not familiar with the ships, there are a lot for this show, and I mean a lot Prideshipping is one of the most popular. Prideshipping is basically Yami, or Yami Yugi if you prefer, paired with Seto Kaiba, easy. If you watch key moments between those two in the dubbed then the original you should catch why this pairing is so popular, agree is another matter. This was all inspired by one image in my gallery tilted desk love, I have no clue where it is from I got if off another site.

**WarNinGs**: OOCish, One Shot, Prideshipping, not Betaed.

**Aishi Say**

"_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of youbut who can decide what they dream?and dream I do_…"

Evanescence's "Taking Over Me" for those few of you who have never heard this song, actually has a Puzzleshipping AMV to it, veryy nicely done.

**And Dream I Do…**

I can see it every time I close my borrowed eyes, the dreams that feel so real, if anything can for me. In the real world I know he is stronger than I am, too strong to allow what I see to happen, but it is, after all, a dream and so not real. I pin him down on his desk, he struggles but I am stronger, hungry, I will not yield to his orders to get off. I close my mouth on his throat like some Vampire, hand slipping into black pants and he moans, clinging to me rather than pushing against. That sound, gods how I shudder at that sound, what kind of monster am I to dream such things? I cannot tell Yugi of such things, he can never know what I feel, what I want. These feelings sicken and frighten me, Yugi is so much purer then I am, he could never understand.

**And Dream I Do…**

"Mmm…So tell me again _why_ you had to wake me up? I mean really, I do _work_ you know?" Kaiba asked before he stretched, lose navy button down shifting with his movements, "This is why I don't sleep."

Yugi looked down feeling guilty about barging in, but he had been frightened, and Kaiba was very good at scaring things. "I am sorry Kaiba-kun but it felt like a vision, and it was about you."

Kaiba sipped his coffee thoughtfully, Yugi was a sweet kid, and to come here and wake him up he had to be worried sick. "Yugi if it was anyone else I would tell them to forget it, but since it's you why don't you just tell me what you saw."

"I saw a dark shadow attack you, it felt old and powerful…Kaiba-kun I am worried about you," Yugi looked up remembering those dark lifeless eyes, Seto's dead eyes.

"Don't worry I got the Rod back, just like you wanted, so some shadow monster is no threat, and no crazy dead guys either." Kaiba set the mug down closing his eyes absently, "You could have called."

"I know but, I _had_ to see you, to make sure you were alright. I am sure that must sound silly to you," Yugi sighed softly, Kaiba was being so calm about all of this. Seeing he was fine, if not a bit tried, was enough to help make him feel better but he did tend to worry.

"Not really, I sometimes have to check on Mokuba," Kaiba admitted frowning in thought, "Yugi it is sweet of you to worry but I'm fine, you already blasted the darkness away."

"It was probably just a dream but what if it's real? I don't want anything bad to happen to you," Yugi blinked when Kaiba chuckled, "Kaiba-kun?" Being sentimental normally got a sigh or a growl not an amused chuckle, not that he minded not hearing a growl.

"Look Yugi stay the night if you wish, but I am going back to bed now," Kaiba stood resting his hand on Yugi's shoulder, "Try not to stay up all night huh?"

Yugi reached out grabbing Kaiba's hand stopping him, he was so confused, "Why?" One simple word asking a million things all at once, but it was all he could think to say.

Kaiba shook his head at the lost youth, "Yugi you are harmless, besides if you have another nightmare you won't have to go far to check up on me."

"Thank you Seto," Yugi smiled when Kaiba squeezed his hand gently, "I will try not to wake you again." It was a easy thing to promise, and he had every intention of holding himself to that promise.

"I took today off anyway so sleeping in won't kill me, good night baka," Kaiba slipped his hand free easily before walking out of the room.

"Good night Kaiba-kun," Yugi called watching him go, he sighed softly before yawning, sleep would be good.

**And Dream I Do…**

Yami sneered as he tilted Kaiba's head back with his left hand, right hand slipping lower past a dark waist band, enjoying the control he had. He did not have to fight to get compliance and that felt good, better when the littlest thing got the reaction he wanted. "I will break that defiant wild sprit of yours Seto." Fingers curled around the cord he wore around his neck, so similar to the one that use to hold his prison to his Vessel's neck. "You belong to me my dear former priest, and I will see you return to where you belong. At my side, right where I want you." Dark brown cut into skin as it was snapped, blood welling up in the small wound. Yami sneered running the tip of his tongue in the warm stinging wound, he was a living god after all and gods simply took what they wanted.

**And Dream I Do…**

Yami opened his eyes panting, blinking down at Kaiba before jerking back, what was happening? Looking around the room he noted his Puzzle hanging from the doorknob across the room, the Rod moved out of easy reach unsure how either had moved, but fearing he had done it. He had no memory since Yugi said good night to Seto as he left them alone, his dream was a dream, it did not explain how he had gotten where he was. His red laced gaze fell on Seto, relived to see he was sleeping peacefully undisturbed by his presence, he doubted he even realized he was there. The back of his left hand lay on the pillow, his right arm hanging off the side of the bed, pale covers rumpled and came up to about the middle of his back. He could not help but just stare at him, he knew he should run form the room, or at least leave as quietly as he could, but he did not wish to. Hauntingly real dreams aside he cared for Kaiba and he was afraid for him, he could hardly protect him if he was the threat. The darker side of himself had been suppressed as his friendship with Yugi and the others slowly grew, but it had returned from time to time as Kaiba's had, the Dark was still in there waiting. His soul was tied to a world of shadows and he was worried in time he would become a monster as the rest of his kind were. Yugi's will was powerful, but he could not harm a friend and he would fall, which would leave Kaiba with only his will and instinctive powers to protect him. He had already harmed Kaiba enough in this life he did not wish to inflict further pain, but who could crush the darkness in his soul? His feet tried to move away but his knuckles trailed over warm flesh, shivering at the soft moan his touch drew. Kaiba shifted in his sleep and he frowned uncertain if he was reacting to him, or something in his mind far way. Looking down at his hand he sighed softly unsure what to do if there was anything he could do. If the Dark One was toying with him the best thing for him to do was speak with Yugi, then ask him to return him to nothingness. His friends meant the world to him, he could not live with himself if he made them suffer when he could prevent it. Dark eyes blinked when he thought he heard Kaiba mummer something but he missed what he said, but not the slight sleepy smile. The former pharaoh could not help but smile fondly, feeling things from another life but not really caring. He knew the warmth he felt was love and not the lust that had likely brought him here, and he smiled brushing dark bangs back into place shaking his head. "What am I going to do with you Seto? You do not listen, and I fear what might happen if I lose control…I could not bear for you to look at me with cold hate filled eyes once again…it would kill me, well what is left that was me." Reaching out he stroked his arm wishing for the comfort he knew they had brought him in another life, perhaps a better life.

Kaiba sighed softly, propping himself up he yawned turning, "Yami? What is it? Hey you with me?" The shorter youth jumped as he closed his fingers around his arm getting a frown of concern, "Yami it's alright."

Yami looked down at Kaiba's hand, paled but still just as warm against his skin as it had always been. Dark, red laced eyes turned upward meeting worried blue and he smiled a little in spite of himself, the look of fond concern he missed almost as much as his gentle smile. "Seto…Did I wake you?"

Kaiba shook his head ignoring the use of his first name, he knew Yami well enough to know something was bothering him. "No. Sit down and tell me what's bothering you?"

"I can't, I should go," Yami frowned when strong graceful fingers did not release him as he turned to go, turning back around he tugged on his arm incase Kaiba had simply forgotten he was holding on to him. Grip did not loosen and he turned back around to face him, "Kaiba please let go?"

"_Not_ until you tell me why you are in my room for a second time in one night. I promise I won't get mad, but tell me." Kaiba was use to butting heads with Yami, but he had come to him out of fear and now he looked more worried than afraid.

"Kaiba," Yami sighed softly but submitted to his demand and sat down, folding his hands in his lap when he was released as promised. "I fear the Dark is trying to take hold in me since I won't let it have you."

Kaiba frowned hands on the bed, Yami had made it quite clear the Dark Being was not welcomed in his friends, so it was no surprise it had chosen him as its new target. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You have only recently reclaimed your Item, you are no match for me," Yami hugged himself looking away. "I did not wish to upset you."

"Don't worry about it Yami, I won't let anything happen to you or Yugi," Kaiba had grown fond of the pair as much as they could still drive him mad, he knew he could trust them. Reaching out he turned Yami's face back around, "No one messes with my friends, you should know that by now."

Yami place his hand over Kaiba's closing his eyes, his touch was so warm, "Kaiba, you would be my first target if I fell."

"The only one who is going to defeat you is me, and don't you forget it baka," Kaiba teased gently, smirking when Yami smiled just a bit. "I may not be a master at throwing magic around but I still have power, power you can have if you need it."

Yami placed his other hand on Kaiba's wrist, taking his hand as he lowered it, "Kaiba…It is no longer your duty to protect me."

"Maybe not, but you saved me before I became a monster, now I can save you," Kaiba leaned forward resting his forehead against Yami's, "Trust me."

Yami closed his eyes catching his breath, he had not expected this reaction to his fear. "I have always trusted you…My head hurts."

Kaiba chuckled softly as he pulled his hand away, closing his fingers around Yami's arms gently before pushing slightly, it did not take much to get the other to lay down blinking up at him. "Lying down tends to help with that. Get some sleep we'll talk more in the morning."

Yami blinked up at Kaiba so unuse to his closeness and concern, he did not know how to react at first. Closing his eyes he sighed feeling a little better now that he was on his back and still, "Alright Kaiba you win."

Kaiba smirked at him as he laid back down closing his eyes, not all that concerned with being attacked in his sleep. "Mm hm, just get some sleep fool, I'm right here."

Yami smiled laying a hand on Kaiba's, relaxing when Kaiba smiled tried but safe, "Thank you Seto." Closing his eyes he decided to trust his violent protector, training may be fuzzy but his instincts were fine, and he felt better holding his hand knowing he would not run from him. "Thank…you."

**And Dream I Do…**

Kaiba opened an eye frowning at the spiky haired youth with his head on his shoulder, hand on his other sleeping peacefully. Sighing he rolled his eyes before closing them, resting his hand on soft hair use to Mokuba doing the same thing when he was having nightmares. The fact Yugi had to have been terrified last night was the only reason he had been so understanding, and had not hissed as he normally would. As cold as he could still be to the world Yugi was too much like his brother to not feel for him in some way, as much as it annoyed him at times. Sighing softly he closed his eyes, it was strange having someone else be so worried about him but he could get use to it. Yami opened his eyes freezing when he realized where he was, glancing at his hand but it remained still. A gentle pull of his hair made him lift his head, "Kaiba?"

Kaiba smirked opening dark eyes just meeting confused ones for a moment, "You're light. Mmm…So any bad dreams you care to share, or is some of Yugi's emotional personally showing through?"

"You are being so…patient with me Kaiba I…Thank you," Yami was not sure why but he was willing to just accept it, he needed to be where he was even if it worried him.

"_Don't_ start with the gushing or I may have to go back to snapping at you," Kaiba closed his eyes sighing ruffling spiked hair smirking, "Yami relax, no one died."

Yami shifted folding his arms on Kaiba's chest frowning at him, "Do you ever have dreams that reflect the darkest parts of your soul?"

Kaiba opened his eyes blinking at him, "Is that what has you so scared? I thought Yugi…"

"Yugi has helped but I fear I too will slip into darkness as the others of my kind have," Yami sighed chin on his folded arms. "I do not wish to be like them."

"Do you really think someone like Bakura could have bested this Dark Being? You are only part blonde remember?" Kaiba folded his arms behind his head, "Or would have lost a duel rather than risk killing me, or one of your…nicer friends? You are not some monster, I should know."

"Seto you aren't a monster, you did what you had to, and I needed you to do what I could not," Yami sighed, "I've never been good at doing what I had to when others were in danger. I feel I relied too much on you in the past."

"I like intimidating people you don't, so what? Look Yami even Yugi has a dark side it makes you human," Kaiba frowned, "well close enough." A ghost could not really be human anymore, though it could still hurt as one did.

Yami sighed, "Kaiba really, this is no time for jokes." Kaiba could be rather dark at times but such normality after last night just made it all the more confusing to him.

"And just who said I was joking hm? You aren't human anymore Yami, but none of us care." Kaiba was unconcerned with the fact he was talking to a dead person, he was harmless.

Yami bit his lip watching Kaiba laying there, eyes closed, defenseless, "You should, I don't want to hurt you Kaiba."

"I already said you were light," Kaiba dismissed not opening his eyes, the Gumi should be afraid of him falling not Yami.

Yami propped himself up leaning close, frowning when Kaiba did not even open an eye to look at him, "Do you want to know what I saw that brought me here?"

"If you really want to tell me, It can't be any worst then what I've seen," Killing each and every Gumi member would be a bit time consuming but it is what he would have done. Once everyone Yami tried so hard to protect was dead besides himself and Yugi he would have some real fun.

Yami looked away able to guess, he hated Seto's adoptive father more and more, knowing it was partly his fault Kaiba was so cold to him. Reaching out he took the other's chin gently, feeling his pulse beat slowly beneath his fingertips. He was so calm it amazed him, his Item was out of reach, his mastery of it a half memory, without magic his physical strength hardly mattered, yet he simply laid there. Yami had never enjoyed the way Kaiba had simply ignored him in the past, if he was being so still because he still did not respect the full force of his power he would be most annoyed. Powerful foes did not intimidate Seto, annoyed, exited, sometimes bored but never intimidate. Mouth move to his unguarded throat as it had in the dream, even if Kaiba was still this time. He could feel the other tense at his sudden unexpected attack, the sharp intake of air was the same, he had heard Kaiba gasp before. Kaiba closed his fingers around his arms and he bit down harder, freezing the other with a moan, gods there was that sound. Feeling sick he pulled away sitting up, what was he doing? How could he do such a thing with Yugi's body? "Kaiba I…"

Kaiba repressed the urge to smirk when Yami took his chin, as if trying to choke him would be something new. He was confused when he seemed to freeze, perhaps equally confuse with how still he was, Yami was also so easy to fluster and confuse. It made sense Yami would dream of attacking a friend who trusted him unquestioningly, it would be as easy as killing Mokuba would be for him. The physical act if not the metal one, evil had a way of making anything easier. Deciding to ask Yami if he was still with him he froze when the other struck, his means of attack most surprising. Closing his fingers around thinner arms he reminded himself it was Yugi's body, and so to be careful with it, he froze again when Yami bit down. Was this what had scared him so much? Wanting him while Yugi might not, or this surprise attack? Yami pulled away as suddenly as he had leaned in, trembling slightly, he could hardly get two words out. Opening dark eyes he felt his venom drain from posed fangs, he looked so lost. Sitting up slowly he watched those wide eyes watch him out of fear, so much fear. Sighing softly he willed his heart to calm itself, it was still Yami not some corrupted version of him. "Yami. It's alright I'm not going to hurt you."

Kaiba's reassurance did little to calm him, how could he say that? Yugi, he was in Yugi's body, hurting him would be so unfair to the other. '_Oh Seto…you are still so kind._' Those dark eyes betrayed his confusion and concern, it made him want to collapse against him and beg. "It is far from alright!" How could he yell at him like that? Looking away he sighed, the dead had no place in the living world, "I feel so sick."

Eyes narrowed on instinct when Yami snapped before the other turned from him, talking more to himself then to him. Reaching out he turned Yami's face back towards him, wiping tears away with gentle fingers, "shhh..."

Yami blinked up at Kaiba, confused by his gentleness but wanting more of it, closing his eyes he allowed his tears to be dried. Reaching up he took Kaiba's wrist, turning his face to hide in his palm, he wanted to be close but he feared his dreams. It was unclear if Kaiba was unconcerned with his fears or simply trying to be the friend Yugi had always been to him. Squeaking in protest he tried to push away from Kaiba as he was pulled close, a slow moving hand stroking his hair. "Don't you care?"

Kaiba smiled when Yami struggled for a moment before surrendering to him, his strength shattered by confusion and fear. Resting his chin on soft hair he sighed softly, "I've never cared what happened to me as long as Mokuba was safe."

Yami clenched at his shirt, wishing he did not know what he did about that horrid man, "I do."

"I know Yami, it was only a dream alright? Ishizu would tell you if she even thought you might turn on us." Kaiba knew that fear, he owed Yami for destroying that festering evil in his heart, now it could ever so slowly heal.

Yami could not argue with that logic, and he wanted to believe in himself as Kaiba seemed to. Tilting his head he allowed his lips to taste smooth skin again, feeling less guilty with Kaiba's hand in his hair. Head tilted up when Kaiba pulled his hair, "I couldn't help it."

Kaiba bit his lip when Yami's mouth touch his throat, his boldness was returning, pulling his hair he met eyes as dark as his own. Sighing at the confession he relaxed his hold on the other's hair, "So you are trying to seduce me then Yami?"

Yami blinked at the casual tone, did he really not care at all? That idea scared him almost as much as some of his dreams. He was not afraid of Kaiba hurting his body, pulling his hair would not harm Yugi, but it was not his body. Yugi cared deeply for Kaiba, as he did all his friends, but that did not mean he would allow this. Turning to straddle Kaiba's lap he wrapped his arms around his neck, "That word sounds so dishonest to me, I only wished you to know. For all I know I have loved you in two life times, it feels as if I have. Say something, anything?"

Kaiba frowned not sure what to say to such a confession, no one had ever claimed to care so much other then Mokuba. Closing his eyes he sighed softly, it was his move and making it could crush his opponent or save him. How could Yami trust him so blindly after facing him so many times? It had to be love, only it could make one so foolish. "Yami you are fool." Those dark eyes looked away again, so easily offended by his every little word. "That was not a rejection Yami, even if it is true."

Yami looked back up, lips parted in surprise, closing his eyes when Kaiba pulled him close, lips to his. Clinging to him Yami moaned when Kaiba's quick mouth moved to his barrowed throat, understanding why in his dreams he had stopped his struggling. How could one fight when their body wanted nothing but more of what was being offered? Sighing he tugged on Kaiba's dark hair, it felt so soft in his grasp, "Stop Kaiba please?"

"Yugi," Kaiba glanced at the Puzzle still hanging from the doorknob, morbidly curious about what Yami had to have been thinking.

"Yugi," Yami repeated following his gaze, stroking his cheek he smiled, "Thank you."

Kaiba turned his dark gaze back to the youth he still held smirking, Yugi was very lucky he was a patient man when going after a goal. "My pleasure."

**And Dream I Do…**

Unless a chapter 2 comes to me this will be it, feels like a Doujinshi chapter short of, well it was inspired by a scan from one so it works really. I really do need to work on some updates of my Pride and Rivalshiping fics…until then feel free to read the others I have posted here. Prideshipping is one of my fave ships so there are a few to choose from laying around here. The Scarab vs. the Cobra is a crossover that is full of cute little Pride and Rivalshipping moments, and Do I look Cuddly Ton You has hot kitty men. Just 2 of the fics I have in the works you may enjoy.


End file.
